House of green
by leo valdez15
Summary: A New student boards at House of Anubis and Nina returns
1. Chapter 1

One day the new Osirian was born. Nobody knows who his mom or dad are because he grew up being switched at birth with some kid who he would meet when he got out of college.

He was Danny Green

**14**** YEARS LATER**

**Danny's POV**

Danny Green boarded at a highschool in the U.K. He was now living at house of Anubis. His roommate's name's were Eddie and Fabian. He went to his room and there was nobody there, so he just put his stuff down on the only with no sheets on it. He had a lot of talents, but his best one was basketball. He was really good because he could almost dunk the ball on 10 feet and he could shoot the ball from really far away. He went downstairs and saw 5 Anubis residents talking and all of a sudden they all put their right hand to their right eye and say 'Sibuna'. They then looked at him and said "hi, you must be the new kid everyone is talking about from North Carolina, right?" asked a girl without a british accent and was about 5'3."Yes I am the new kid everyone is talking about and I am also from North Carolina." I responded. Then a sandy-haired kid came out with his friend who was shorter and said"So you must be our new roommate and your name is Daniel Green correct?"asked the shorter kid whose name was probably Fabian."Yes I am but I prefer to be called Danny not Daniel." "Okay Danny, I need to ask you a question, will you answer it please?" "Okay." I respond."Great. How much did you hear about the conversation we just had?""I heard you guys say something about Nina and then you said Sibuna, is that okay?"

Cliffhanger. review as much as you can.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Green Was unpacking when Eddie said " Are you going to try out for the basketball team, Danny?""I mean I'm thinking about trying for Anubis house." "you must be pretty brave to tryout for Anubis house Danny because Isis always wins the sports, but we win the dancing." "well Anubis house is gonna win championships in the years to come"

"good luck with that." Eddie replied "wait, why" Danny asked "because Isis house has six-foot players" Eddie tells him.

Danny had a look on his face that looked so constipated and scared that Eddie just nodded.

tryouts

Danny and Eddie were at the basketball tryouts.

" you ready?" Daniel asked "you betcha" Eddie said

"here comes the pygmy" said Eddie

Eddie: hi little pygmy, are you lost?

Edward [Pygmy]:no

Eddie: Am sorry I don't speak Pygmy

Edward: ...

"Now that was epic" said nobody

Eddie just walked away with his cocky smile and victorious.

I would like to dedicate this to my cousin who turned 14 today


	3. Chapter 3

"did I make it? Did I make it? did I make it?" Asked Danny to the Anubis house coach

" yes, you did make the team"

" yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssss!"

"guys, guys I made the team and so did Eddie because we were the only 2 people who went to tryouts from Anubis house and he told me to get another 3 boys to be on the team because we at least need 5 players to play in the school tournament then we take Anubis house to state." " you are overreacting about this, Danny."" but I already got the Anubis merchandise and I already have 60 pounds plus we got the stadium they used at the summer Olympics last year for basketball and volleyball and famous stars like Michael Jordan and Hakeem the dream are coming to the four games Against Isis, Mut, and Hathor." " I just hope that they can donate money for the team so we can make our uniforms and the equipment." already done by Danny green, the captain." Wait you got the uniforms, shoes, balls, gym, and coach?" "Yeah, why" " because that should have cost you about 2000 dollars in the USA." " About that I got 50000 dollars when I came here." "whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"


End file.
